In the whole world, the industry of ringtone in mobile phone possesses one of the biggest market in the mobile contents industry. A ringtone is generally provided by downloading through communication network, which is a charged sound source made by sound source provider. Price for downloading one ringtone is about 0.5$˜3.0$, and copyright and neighboring right fees, and communication fee are included in the price. Increase of ringtone industry is due to desire for enjoying music of mobile generation and desire for expressing one's own individuality. In conventional ringtone service, as a pre-made ringtone is provided, copyright and neighboring right fees and communication fee are included in the price of a ringtone, and therefore, price for the ringtone is high.
While increase of ringtone industry is due to desire for expressing one's own individuality, the conventional method which provides pre-made ringtone does not meet various individuality of users.
Further, whenever user wants new ringtone sound, it has to download ringtone through network, which results in increase of inconvenience and communication fee.
On account of above mentioned problems, there is a need for new kind of ringtone service.